


Gifts

by hungrytiger



Series: A Rose Bloomed [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team, Team Dynamics, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we get is what we receive. A visit to Chouji's hospital room. Gen, team ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Walking into Chouji's room, the first thing he saw was a huge fruit basket on the table and a little behind that, shoved there as if forgotten in the excitement of food, was a plant. There were several new bouquets too, but only one person would bring a live plant into his best friend's room. Chouji caught where his friend's eyes had drifted to and grinned.

 

"Ino brought me those when she visited," he bragged. "Pretty good fruit too. Said she knew the hospital food sucked. She brought Sakura-san too, so I've had  _two_ girls visit me."

 

Shikamaru's lips curled back into some semblance of a grin. The hospital was already beginning to make his skin crawl, as if the claustrophobic emotions from That Mission were descending on him again. Still, you didn't stay away from the hospital just cause you felt guilty. Chouji needed visitors so, even though it was a pain, here he was.

 

He pushed aside some of the other offerings on the table to set down his own gift, cookies his mom'd made. Shifting things around, he fingered the course leaf of the plant thoughtfully. It wasn't blooming yet, but already a yellow bud was pushing out against the green.

 

"She said it was her favorite kind. Meant friendship," Chouji told him, seeing him linger over their friend's gift. He'd known it meant that, Shikamaru thought distantly, he just wasn't sure how. "She also said she'd bring Hinata-san next time she visited, so that will make  _three_  girls!"

 

It was hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Trust Chouji to get excited about girls visiting. "Troublesome," he muttered and then grinned a little more when he caught Chouji rolling  _his_  eyes back at  _him_. The air pressing in around him lifted, and the hospital room was just a room again.

 

"Ugh, you can't even see the sky from here," he complained, collapsing back into the bedside chair. "Wanna play a game of Go?"


End file.
